


Rivers in Egypt

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Fan Comics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We lie loudest, when we lie to ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivers in Egypt

Feb. 2014 Daily_Deviant  
Prompt: oculophilia: being aroused by eyes or specific kinds of eyes, bottoms: the receptive or passive partners in sex


End file.
